


Затмение

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Fridge Horror, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Кошмар, слишком странный, чтобы быть сном.





	Затмение

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 г.

_The truth at the end of time_   
_Losing faith makes a crime_

_I wish for this night time_   
_To last for a lifetime_   
_The darkness around me_   
_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun_   
_Sleeping, weeping_   
_With you_

(Nightwish, "Sleeping sun")

Тьма.  
Холод, от которого немеет всё тело.  
И тишина. Тяжело придавливающая, еле проницаемая, как будто из-под толщи воды.

И действительно — судя по всему, он выброшен на берег. Вкус морской соли на губах, колючий песок под ладонями... Чувства слишком разрознены, будто осколки чего-то хрупкого и безвозвратно разбитого.

До самого горизонта простирается океан. Ни ряби на водной глади, мутной и тёмной. Лишь приглядевшись, можно убедиться, что волны всё-таки мерно колышутся, а не застыли во времени. А над ними — чёрное небо. Без звёзд, без светил. Да и есть ли оно? Будто мёртвая пустота нависает над миром. 

Он пытается встать, но клубок змей, заменяющий ему ноги, не подчиняется. Рептилии лежат в извилистом переплетении, недвижимо и безжизненно.

Безмолвие душит почти физически. Он судорожно вдыхает — и чувствует слабый запах гниющего ила и соли. И осознаёт: это не сон. Но и не явь — слишком странно, чтобы быть реальностью. Нечто посередине. Иллюзия?..

А главное — он не помнит, как здесь оказался. Даже собственное имя ускользает от него. "Гвин..." — всё, что звенит в памяти, повторяясь, как молитва, как заклятие, как обет.

Гвин...  
 _Исчерпывается ли красота луны тем, что она всего лишь отражает солнечный, чужой, давно погасший свет?_  
Гвиндолин.  
 _И где та раскрывается по-настоящему, как не во мраке ночи?_  
Гвиндолин, Тёмное Солнце.

Он — это он, и это простое открытие удивительнее и дороже всего. Прилипающие к шее пряди белых волос, проступающие на тонких запястьях вены, слегка онемевшие бледные пальцы — он собирает себя по частям. И ноги — теперь человеческие, непривычные, зато собственные... Почему он сразу не заметил этой перемены? Они так же холодны, как мёртвые змеи, но попытка подняться, поначалу неуклюжая, в конце концов удаётся. Постепенно получается совладать с равновесием и даже сделать шаг. Это становится куда легче, когда он вспоминает: иллюзиями можно управлять одной лишь силой воли.

Он идёт вдоль берега. Тёмная вуаль стелется за ним по серому песку. Кажется, когда-то его одежды были белы, как снег в лунном свете, но теперь он облёк себя в вечный траур по чему-то. По невозвратимому прошлому? По тем, кто покинул его? По своим мечтам? Трудно сказать. Память всё ещё ускользает. Но он не должен забывать то, что важно... Что же?

Пламя. Важнее всего — Пламя. Вот оно, так близко — ощущение, будто плоть и душа сгорают в нём. Но ведь он не мог... Он всегда считался недостойным. Зато был способен убеждать всё новых и новых немёртвых идти на жертвенную смерть. Не суть, что обманом. Тлеющие угли разгорались вновь, и это оправдывало что угодно, не так ли?

Да, он лгал им. Но больше всего — самому себе.

***

На камнях сидит единственный человек, которого удаётся встретить на мили вокруг. Но он вовсе не кажется заблудившимся или растерянным. Он не обращает на Гвиндолина ни малейшего внимания, безотрывно глядя вдаль, на океан. Даже когда его зовут.

— ...Отвечай, когда с тобой говорит бог!

Бесполезно. Он молчит, созерцая тёмные воды.

Обветшалое одеяние, по-видимому, некогда белое, вдоль подола давно превратилось в изорванные и перепачканные илом лохмотья. Возможно, он тоже шёл куда-то вдоль берега. Очень долго. И даже теперь его мысли всё ещё устремлены за недосягаемый горизонт.

— Кто ты? — тон превращается из повеления в мольбу, отчаянную, но всё такую же упрямую.

Человек, будто выйдя из оцепенения, настороженно прислушивается. Остекленевшие глаза оживают, ища источник беспокойства. Медленно, будто в трансе, он смотрит по сторонам, прежде чем натыкается взглядом на Гвиндолина. Но через несколько мгновений снова отворачивается и обращает взор вдаль. 

— Да как... как ты смеешь пренебрегать мной? — гневная дрожь в голосе всё больше похожа на надрыв рыдания. Бессилие, такое тяжёлое для привыкшего к власти.  
Здесь не имеют значения ни королевская кровь, ни божественное право, ни даже магия, прежде всегда бывшая его последним преимуществом и прибежищем.   
Здесь у него нет ни любимого золотого жезла, ни отряда верных рыцарей.  
Здесь есть только безмолвие и тьма.

— Ты всё ещё тут? — вдруг тихо спрашивает одинокий незнакомец, не оборачиваясь.

— ...Да, — отвечает Гвиндолин, от удивления забывая, что это он должен задавать вопросы, а смертному он такого позволения не давал.

— Странно.

Секунды отсчитываются лишь размеренным ритмом прибоя. Затаив дыхание, Тёмное Солнце ждёт. Но больше тот не говорит ни слова.

— Что странно? — не выдерживает юный бог.

Тихий шум волн сливается в одну монотонную песнь застывшего времени.

— ...Неужели и я тоже всё ещё здесь? — спрашивает человек в пустоту.

— А где мы? Это всё — иллюзия, верно? — задаёт Гвиндолин мучающий его вопрос.

— Нет. Это истина. Иллюзия — всё остальное.

Что ж, по крайней мере, удаётся установить диалог.

Тёмное Солнце обходит его полукругом, пристально изучая, словно сомневаясь, не наваждение ли тот сам. Непривычные человеческие ноги всё ещё плохо слушаются. Но собеседник никуда не торопится.

— ...А странно то, что тебе хватило сил сюда дойти, — наконец-то уточняет тот.

— Почему? — спрашивает Гвиндолин, не удовлетворившись таким ответом. И подавляет гордость, не дающую даже допустить, что ему приходится играть по чужим правилам вместо того, чтобы прямо потребовать объяснений. Смертный нестерпимо дерзок в своём меланхолическом молчании, но он — его единственный шанс понять происходящее.

— Слишком... глубоко, — отвечает он, продолжая смотреть на воды бескрайнего океана, почти такие же чёрные, как и небо над ними. — Даже я сам успел забыть, где оставил себя. А тебе удалось не только найти, но и докричаться.

— Я просто шёл по берегу и встретил тебя. Но я до сих пор не знаю, кто ты.

— О, это не беда. Я тоже уже не уверен.

Гвиндолин подходит чуть ближе. Пусть ветхие теперь, одежды незнакомца когда-то были не просто белы, а украшены серебристой вышивкой, напоминая церемониальные. Они смутно знакомы ему, и память отвоёвывает у забвения ещё один рубеж.

— Ты похож на философа или священника. Но за непочтение к божеству и за такие речи, которые ты ведёшь про истину, в моём королевстве тебя давно бы бросили в темницу.

— Но здесь не оно, не так ли? Тут нет богов и законов. В давние времена здесь был покой и порядок, прекрасные дворцы мечты и храмы веры, и всё сияло ярким светом... А потом утонуло во мраке.

— Ты хотел сказать — в океане?

— В некотором смысле, да. В море крови и слёз. В конце концов, всё та же соль...

Тёмное Солнце вздрагивает в неясной тревоге. Привкус на губах действительно похож не только на морскую воду. А приглушённый мерный шум прибоя — на отдающийся в ушах ток собственной крови.

И где-то на краю памяти Первое Пламя неумолимым голодным огнём прожигает его до костей.  
Его воплощённая навязчивая мысль о том, что будет, когда доверчивая нежить перестанет приходить. Его последний шанс доказать, что он достоин своего наследия. И его худший кошмар — вокруг до сих пор лишь холод и тьма, ведь отец был прав, и он так ничтожен, что его жертвы не хватит даже на то, чтобы разжечь и удержать единственную искру...

...Нет. Не Пламя. Это не может быть правдой. Он знает, что сумел бы. Просто был слишком горд, чтобы идти на смерть ради других.  
И та пришла к нему сама.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — замечает Гвиндолин. — Ведь не могло же это произойти наяву? Я и мои верные служители никогда не позволили бы свету погаснуть.

Человек вдруг снова оборачивается и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

— Бедный наивный мальчик. Неужели ты всё ещё не осознал? Да, это всего лишь сон. Наш общий. Но для тебя он последний.

После чего возвращается к безмолвному созерцанию горизонта, где чёрные воды сливаются с бесконечностью.

Бог отступает на шаг, ощущая странное смятение. Эхо чего-то… Волнения? Страха? Оттого ли становится всё труднее дышать?

Окружающая его тишина не отвечает. А мрак сгущается, обволакивая и увлекая в объятия забвения. И это… так хорошо. Ведь пропадают отголоски острой боли, ставшие тяжёлыми оковами онемения, но теперь растворяющиеся без остатка. А вслед за ними уходят ужас и отчаяние, застывшие где-то на краю сознания.

_Затмение венчает Тёмное Солнце новой короной._

Гвиндолин закрывает глаза. Если тьма желает поглотить не только его тело, но и душу, пусть будет так. Зато он впервые чувствует себя свободным. И не одиноким.


End file.
